Come and get me baby!
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: Sequel to LJFE! Kuroko debates who to take with him on his amusement park date. 'How to Seduce Your Man' goes into action, Aomine makes an attempt at responsibility, and everyone's out to find who exactly Kuroko likes.
1. Come and get me, Ryouta Kise!

**********Come and get me baby!**

* * *

******A/N: **Finally, it's here! The sequel to '_Lascivious Joy, Fully Exposed_'! Thanks to those who enjoyed reading it, I had quite fun typing it too. Finally, all the pieces of the puzzle will fit together here! Continue on, with '_Come and get me baby_'!

* * *

**WARNING: The summary and title says it all. Kuroko may be somewhat OOC.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**O N E: Come and get me, Ryouta Kise!  
**

Kuroko was facing the greatest dilemma of his life, as he stood outside the local convenience store with a popsicle.

Part of his prize from the cross-dressing competition was two tickets to Universal Studios, an amusement park located much further away from his neighbourhood. He had originally planned to go with Momoi, but apparently she was busy.

"_I'm so sorry, Tetsu-kun! I really want to go, you know? But, but, but – I can't!" _She exclaimed, when he had called her to ask.

He had called another person he had in mind, but again, that person declined for being busy. Thus, here he was feeling somewhat rejected as he licked his melting treat.

Deciding not to dawdle around any further, he threw the remains in the bin and began to walk back to his house via a detour though the park. However, as he did, he spotted a familiar shade of blond-hair, whom to knew too well.

"Kise-kun?"

Said model looked up, expression dull and dark circles awful, as he stared at Kuroko in confusion for a few seconds. It only took him a split second later to realise it _was _Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" he paused, "Why are you here?"

Kuroko deadpanned at Kise. "Rather, why are _you _here, Kise-kun?"

Kise grinned sheepishly. "I was just passing on the way to my next shoot. My manager went to get a drink. You?"

"Fresh air. And a popsicle whilst I was at it." Kuroko sat down on the park bench next to Kise, as he stared at the colourful flowerbeds spread out before them.

"Come to think of it, we often hung around eating popsicles together after practice with everyone."

Kuroko nodded absent mindlessly. "Yes, we did so."

Kise grinned again, "We should do it again sometime. Maybe this time, just Kurokocchi and me!" He said casually, leaning back on the bench.

"Kise-kun, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Had Kise been drinking something at that moment, surely, he would've spat it all out over the flowerbeds and then proceed to choke helplessly. However as he had not been drinking, a scarlet red blush crept up onto his face instead.

"E-E-Ehhh!" he blinked a couple of times, then pinched himself to make sure what he was hearing was reality. "A-A...date with Kurokocchi?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied, without a hitch. He sounded perfectly nonchalant, as if he hadn't said anything at all. "I have two tickets to Universal Studios, but everyone else is busy, so I thought I'd try asking Kise-kun."

Kise stared at the boy in disbelief, as a sense of disappointment rushed through him. "So that's what this is about." he heaved a sigh, "And here I thought that Kurokocchi finally asked _me_ out."

"Well technically I did." Kuroko paused, as if choosing his next words carefully. "If you're busy too, then it's fine."

Without hesitation, Kise vigorously shook his head.

"I'll go, I'll go!"

Kuroko gave a small smile, as he stood up. "Then, I'll see you in front of the station tomorrow, at ten."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Later that night, Kuroko yawned as he towel-dried his damp hair. A long, warm bath was the perfect way to end the day just before bed. Or so, that's what he would've liked to think if it wasn't for a certain activity he had begun to indulge in every night.

He quietly walked towards the small lamp desk next to his bed and opened the top drawer, taking out _the _book. He climbed into bed and opened up to the bookmarked page, as he lost himself in the words.

**Event: First date with your crush; Step 1: Ask him out on a date to the amusement park.  
**

He had done that already, but with Kise. Step one, completed without problem. He read on, moving his eyes down to the next line.

**Step 2: Organize your closet! Cute or sexy?**

Now, _that _was an interesting subject. Curiosity washed over him, as he read the following paragraph, talking about the sort of clothing to wear on a first date. Kuroko found it quite intriguing, as it was almost as if he had delved straight into another world from simply reading about such topics.

He glanced over at his neatly arranged closet - he had already arranged his outfit for the next day. And how he did so - it would forever remain a mystery to all beings other than himself and one other.

**Step 3: The big day! Arriving early or -**

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, slightly surprising him as he shut the book and hastily shoved it back into the drawer. His mother stuck her head in.

"Tetsuya, it's not good for you to stay up so late."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

They bid each other good night, as his mother closed the door with a soft click. Glancing over at the time, Kuroko noted that it was half an hour past his usual bed time. Yawning once more, he laid down and turned off the lamp.

And with a somewhat content smile, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, was a very fine morning. The sun was bright and the grass was green. Birds were chirping and the fluffy, cotton-like clouds lazily hung about in the sky. People walked about casually on an early Saturday morning, as Kise leaned against the wall, waiting for a certain someone.

He flipped open his phone and checked the time. It was five past ten. It was rare for Kuroko to be late. The blue-haired boy always kept his promises and kept check of time - in other words, he was a fairly responsible person.

Kise shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. On the opposite side of the street, he noticed quite a lot of girls stealing glances at him. It wasn't surprising, after all, he _was _a model.

"Kise-kun."

Kise's face lightened up like christmas lights, as he pushed himself off the wall. "Kuroko-"

**Tip: Pretend to run late. That cliche, slow-motion running actually does work on men who go for the cute types. **

"Sorry," he huffed, trying to catch his breath, " I'm late."

Kise's faced burned up a hundred and eighty degrees, his mouth hanging open like a guppy as he was rendered speechless. He found his eyes roaming all over Kuroko's figure, like an old, perverted man.

From his simple observation, he noted every single article of Kuroko's clothing. Top to bottom - An overly-large knitted, beige-colored hooded coat, buttoned up halfway with a white and black shirt underneath. As for the bottom, it was a pair of black skinny jeans. Something Kise thought he would _never _see Kuroko wear.

"I-it's...okay."

Kuroko smiled, gently holding his wrist. "Then, shall we go?" and without waiting for a reply, he pulled the frozen, blond-haired model into the station.

**Step 4: Alright, so you've chosen the cutesy image? Good, now let's top it off with an innocent, childish charm. At the amusement park, drag him around to your hearts content!**

"Kise-kun, that looks fun, doesn't it?" Kuroko asked, as he pointed a finger at roller coaster ride not too far from them.

Kise blinked. "Eh?" he paused, "Kurokocchi likes roller coasters?"

Kuroko stared at Kise blankly. "Yes."

Kise broke out in a huge smile. "Then, what are we waiting for?" out of the moment, he took Kuroko's hand in his and dragged him over to the ride.

Surprised, Kuroko let himself get dragged along. This wasn't meant to happen, it was meant to be the other way around.

_"Oh well." _he thought, as he smiled to himself. _"This is fine too."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_  
_

The amusement park date ended late in the afternoon, after the grand, ferris-wheel finale. However, unlike most cliche shoujo manga or suffocating, romance dramas, there was no kiss at the peak of the ride with the sunset behind them.

Although, Kise couldn't ask for any more than he had gotten. The date itself was plenty. After all, he had gotten to spend some quality, _alone_-time with his team mate.

Sure, one small peck on the cheek or maybe a quick kiss couldn't hurt, he didn't want to take the chance. Because nothing, could take his current happiness away.

"Kise-kun, thank you for coming with me today."

They stopped at a nearby park, as Kuroko purchased two cans of drinks from a vending machine. He handed one to Kise, as he sat down on the bench.

"Ah, thanks." Kise accepted the drink. "But, it should be me thanking you."

Kuroko looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks to Kurokocchi, I managed to get a day off. And to be honest, I've never had this much fun for such a long time!" Kise grinned.

"...me too." Kuroko replied, smiling back. Because for some strange reason, he couldn't grin.

However strangely enough, it was at this very moment that Kise felt butterflies in his stomach. His eyes became half-lidded, as the sun finally began to go down. Subconsciously, his right hand came up and cupped Kuroko's face.

"Kurokocchi..."

He had never noticed, how much longer the light-blue hair had grown. And on this day particular, it seemed more tamed and longer than usual, as it framed Kuroko's face perfectly.

He would choose Kuroko over all of his supportive fans, _any day_. He didn't need a reason for that logic - Kuroko had changed his perspective of life and brought him to see the light. Nothing could change that fact, as well as the great amount of respect he held for his dear team mate.

Slowly, he leaned his face closer...and closer. With the sunset positioning itself perfectly behind them, their lips' were only an inch apart. However, Kise hesitated. Almost as if he was going to pull back, he stopped advancing, and let his hand slip. Embarrassed, he turned his face away, muffling an apology into his hands.

"Kise-kun."

Kise turned his head back 'round to Kuroko. And almost in an instant, he felt a warm pair of moist lips against his cheek. He was absolutely flabbergasted, as Kuroko pulled away. He stared at the other in astonishment for a while longer, as the bright red blush on his cheeks failed to disappear.

"K-Kuro...kocchi?"

Kuroko smiled. "I had fun."

And never would poor Kise know, the sheer amount of influence a single book had on his blue-haired team mate. The forbidden book of wonders that had urged Kuroko to use him as an experiment.

* * *

Night fell, as Kuroko laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of his dimly-lit room. Despite the days events, his mind was void of any pointless thoughts. His eyes made out weird patterns from the shadows on his ceiling, as they gradually began to droop down, as sleepiness overcame him. Or so, that's what _would've _happened if not for his phone.

His cell vibrated on the lamp desk, almost falling off the edge. Swiftly, Kuroko grabbed it and flipped it open.

**One unread mail**

**Sender: Aomine Daiki  
**

Curious, he pressed 'open' and read through the incredibly brief message.

**'Tetsu, are you free tomorrow?'**

Kuroko smiled, knowing what his partner was trying to get at.

**'Yes, I am. Why do you ask?'**

He put his phone down and curled up on his side. About five minutes later, his phone vibrated again.

**'Ah, it's just...you know. If your not busy then maybe we can go grab something to eat or something.'**

Before texting a reply, Kuroko pulled out the book from his drawer and flipped through it. He briefly scanned a few pages before returning to his phone.

**'Sure, why not. Do you have anything planned?'**

By now, Kuroko has sitting up on the bed, leaning against the wall as he put his finger on the title of the next 'chapter' in the book.

**'Not really. Thought we'd just make do tomorrow.'**

A smile appeared on his face as he quickly typed back a brief reply.

**'That sounds fine. Would it be possible to visit the aquarium? I've been wanting to go for some time.'**

Kuroko paused, wondering if that sounded a bit too out of his character. It only took him a few seconds to shrug it off and press 'send'.

**'Yeah, that works too. I'll see you at one in front of the station then.'**

**'Yes, see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Aomine-kun.'  
**

Kuroko pressed 'send' and shut his phone, placing it next to his pillow as he laid back down. For almost ten minutes, he laid there, head full of thoughts about the next day. Just as he felt himself drift back off to sleep, his cell vibrated again.

**One unread mail**

**Sender: Kise Ryouta  
**

**'Kurokocchi, today was really fun! \(*v*)/I couldn't stop thinking about it~ w Hope we can do it again sometime! wwww 'Goodnight then! 0_^'  
**

Before Kuroko could reply, his eyelids dropped down heavily, as his cell slipped out of his hand and miraculously, next to the lamp, which hadn't been turned off.

* * *

_(Chapter) T W O: Come and get me, Daiki Aomine!_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Anyway, so...Kise's being wonderfully mislead by Kuroko, and Aomine has finally made a move. Just a heads up, Kuroko's 'date' with Kise has a few 'behind the scenes' moments, which will be scattered about. This sequel will probably be about three chapters or so. Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts!


	2. Come and get me, Daiki Aomine!

**Come and get me baby!**

* * *

**A/N: **The second chapter of the sequel, 'Come and get me baby!' (or just CaGMB). Aomine focused chapter, somewhat. Additional Kuro/Kise

* * *

**WARNING: The summary and title says it all. Kuroko may seem somewhat OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**T W O: Come and get me, Daiki Aomine!**

Bad. This was really bad. Words could not describe how much he just wanted to beat himself up and hide in a hole.

Aomine flipped open his phone and opened his contacts list. Scrolling down, he stopped at 'Tetsu' and gave a good, long hard stare at the name.

_"A-Aomine-kun...please...hurry!" _

He could still recall every sweet expression made and desperate plea heard. Those memories were still so vividly clear in his mind, it was if they were never going to disappear. His face began to heat up. This was bad.

Since this morning, yesterday and the day before...and the day before that, Aomine's head was full of his partner. It's not that he wanted to be so frustratingly concerned about the blue haired boy. Aomine couldn't get his head around the situation. So when Momoi had called him out to accompany her with shopping for supplies two days ago, he absent-mindlessly agreed to go without much protest.

Of course, Momoi had gotten suspicious. She had confirmed her suspicions that something was wrong when her childhood friend was daydreaming a bit _too _much.

"Are you alright, Dai-chan?" She asked, concerned. "Did you have a fight with Tetsu-kun or something?"

Aomine flinched, stopping dead in his tracks. "N-no, what the hell are you talking about?" Did he just stutter?

Momoi pouted. "Jeez. You're not being yourself." she gave a small smile, "You're face is clearly saying the opposite. So something between you and Tetsu-kun _did _happen."

Aomine scowled, remaining silent. He couldn't trust his voice anymore. Damn Satsuki and her self-proclaimed 'woman's intuition'.

"It won't get any better if you leave it like this, you know."

"I know." Aomine reluctantly grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked ahead. Maybe a bit faster than he had liked to.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing." he mumbled, unwilling to tell the truth. She was going to kill him, _literally_.

"There's no point lying! Come on, just let it out. You'll feel better." Momoi urged, patient with him as always.

Aomine mentally face-palmed. He felt like he was avidly participating in some kind of girl-chat or love consultation. What was he, a helpless maiden in love?

"..."

Momoi heaved a sigh in disappointment, shrugging her shoulders. "Well if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. But you know, Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun is a kind, responsible person. So whatever happened between the two of you, you've got to take equal responsibility on your part."

* * *

Damn Satsuki and her spot-on intuition.

Aomine laid flat on his stomach, holding his phone in his right hand which was swinging off the side of the bed. It had been a good day. Sleep in, wake up and eat, then sleep a bit more and repeat.

But he knew that couldn't avoid reality any longer. With Momoi's words still ringing in his mind, he flipped open his phone and pressed '**Compose new message'**. And then came the hard part.

**'Enter your message here.'**

Aomine grunted in frustration and shut his phone once again.

_"...you've got to take equal responsibility on your part."_

Everything was just so annoying. He wanted to sleep and forget it all. But if he did that, Satsuki would reprimand him for various reasons, and if he skipped practice to avoid meeting Kuroko, Akashi would come hunt him down.

Wait-!

In the first place, this was all Akashi's fault. If the captain hadn't informed him about, ahem, the aphrodisiac, this wouldn't of have happened. Aomine paused in his thoughts and pondered for a moment. Maybe...it wasn't such a bad thing?

Growling in growing frustration upon himself, Aomine violently flipped open his phone and returned to composing a new message.

**'Tetsu, are you free tomorrow?'**

It was now or nothing. He moved his thumb to the left and pressed **'****Send'**. After a long moment of confirming that it went through, Aomine flipped the phone shut and rolled over onto his back. Just as he closed his eyes, his phone vibrated.

Somewhat weakly, his heart began to pound. Ignoring it, he opened the message and read over the quick reply.

**'Yes, I am. Why do you ask?'**

Thankfully, his partner was indeed free. However, the latter half of the message caused him to freeze. He completely forgot about thinking up of an excuse to save himself from mentioning _that _time.

******'Ah, it's just...you know.**..'

No, he didn't know. He scratched the back of his head, staring at the message box. A random excuse was not going to suffice, he noted, as Kuroko had become quite sharp recently. Aomine stared at the small screen for a while longer, mentally arguing with himself...until he realised something.

Was he really fretting over what to type in a message? Did he really just waste five _whole _fucking minutes trying to think of an excuse to take his partner out? Growling in annoyance at his own actions, he shot in a reply, pressing send without a second thought.

**'Ah, it's just...you know. If your not busy then maybe we can go grab something to eat or something.'**

That would suffice perfectly. He wasn't going to turn into one of those shoujo manga protagonists, who were all freakin' pansy with their 'helpless' love-sick symptoms. Three minutes later, he received a very brief reply. And surprisingly or not, everything was going smooth.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki pouted, as she hauled three heavy bags of shopping in her hands.

"Stupid Dai-chan!" She repeated to herself, all the way home. "How could he make such a frail girl carry all of this by herself?"

At the request of her mother, Momoi had gone out shopping for groceries at noon. Coincidentally, she bumped into Aomine who just happened to be walking past the supermarket. Her shopping load had ended up being much larger than she had expected, so obviously, asking him to help her was the easiest way around. However-

"Too much trouble. I needa meet up with Tetsu in five."

Momoi smiled to herself. At least the two had finally made up. She continued on her way home, finding it somewhere in herself to forgive her foolish friend. But suddenly, she remembered what he had said.

_"I needa meet up with Tetsu in five (minutes)."_

Her eyes widened, as she stopped dead in her tracks. Why hadn't she realised earlier? It was so alarmingly obvious! Aomine rarely met up on scheduled times, it not, never. He even barely made it in time for school every morning, where half of the time, he didn't make it at all.

So why didn't she notice? This was obviously a date!

Dropping the bags of shopping, she pulled out her phone and made a few calls here and there. She wasn't going to miss this, and so weren't the others. In alphabetical order, the first person on her list was-

"Hello, Akashi-kun?" She cried urgently. To save herself the trouble of explaining or going into details, she took a _deep _breath and shouted...

"Tetsu-kun and Aomine-kun are going to elope!"

* * *

"Why did you wanna go to the aquarium again?" Aomine asked, half grumbling.

Kuroko smiled. "It's been a while, so it was just a spur of the moment thing."

The two bought their tickets and walked inside, immediately greeted by rows after rows of walls of glass. Kuroko's eyes sparkled as he looked around. The last time he came here had been a few good years ago as a child. The clear water behind the glass seemed to glitter as varieties of colourful and exotic fish swam around gracefully.

"There's more over there." Aomine said, pointing to the walk-through glass tunnel.

Kuroko spun around and smiled brightly, grabbing Aomine's hand as he pulled the two towards that direction.

...Meanwhile, five suspicious figures tailed them, all hiding behind one fish tank. Other people who had come to see pretty little fishes glanced at them curiously. However the five didn't seem to care.

"Nooooooo!" Momoi cried, holding back her tears. "Stupid Dai-chan, that should be me!"

"Honestly, what am I doing here?" Midorima asked himself, sighing. Despite his initial refusal to gather and complaints, he joined the others in their stalking mission. "Moreover, what are_ they_ doing?"

"I've got to save a picture of this!" Kise said, as sparkles danced in his eyes. "I'll never let Aominecchi live this down!" he exclaimed in excitement. He pulled out his flip and quickly snapped a picture of his two team mates with their hands intertwined.

Akashi stood with his arms crossed, staring intently at the two backs with his sharp gaze. Murasakibara crouched down next to him, munching on a candy bar.

"Tetsu-kuuuuun!" Momoi wailed again, taking pictures of the two with her phone despite her torn heart.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Aomine-kun, they're holding a dolphin show over there soon." Kuroko said casually, as he walked across an outdoor area with small rock pools.

Aomine grumbled. "D'ya wanna go?" he asked, not particularly fond of dolphins or any other creature of the sort.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Sorry, if Aomine-kun doesn't feel up for it, we don't have to go." A flash of disappointment appeared on his face, stabbing Aomine directly in the heart.

"Wha-! N-no...let's go." he blurted out bashfully, holding back the urge to smash his head against the nearest wall.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"What shall we do?" Kuroko mumbled quietly, "There's only front row seats left."

The two walked down the centre steps, searching around both sides. Despite the fact that they had come ten minutes earlier prior to the show, the seats were already filled from the top all the way down to the second row. Only a select few sat down at the very front, either unaware or unafraid of getting drenched by the water.

"Does it really matter?" Aomine asked, walking down to the seats.

Kuroko deadpanned at him. Maybe Aomine was one of those who were unaware of that fact. However, he wasn't complaining. No, not really.

"I guess not." Kuroko replied, following him down to the front row. He sat down next to Aomine, leaving a bit of space between them.

"Are _you _sure though, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine looked at him, confused. "Huh?" He replied dumbly, unsure what Kuroko was getting to. He let it down when the show finally started.

A lady clad in a full, body swimsuit stepped onto the stage next to the water, speaking into a small microphone that hung from her left ear. She began by addressing the audience and introducing the dolphins, who swum around the pool and suddenly jumped out of the water.

All the children watching clapped and reacted with fascination and joy, as the droplets of water still lingering in the air glistened and glimmered against the suns rays. The two dolphins encircled each other as they dove back into the water beautifully.

Aomine didn't really seem impressed at all. Kuroko watched with mild fascination, simply enjoying the show before him. Luckily, they hadn't gotten wet from the splashes _just_ yet.

Another magnificent display of tricks. Another round of applause's from the audience. Splashes there were, but not close enough. Or so, that's what Kuroko thought.

All of a sudden, the two dolphins swam towards the audience and encircled each other in the water. The little children leaned forward with their hands outstretched in a futile attempt to touch the dolphins, unaware of their parents trying to hold them back and shield them away from the spool. Kuroko watched the dolphins, suddenly realising that they were a bit _too _close to the waters edge.

Aomine finally seemed to have noticed, as the look on his face said. An instant reaction kicked in as the dolphins finally leaped out of the water, bathing in the warm ray of the sun and open air. As beautiful as it was, spectators in the first two rows or three certainly did not appreciate their landing. Like a quick shower of summer-day rain, nothing else could shield their bodies from the water other than their arms covering their face at the most.

"Shit." Aomine hissed, holding back the urge to openly swear as his shirt clung to his body, soaked thoroughly.

"Are you alright, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked from beside him.

Almost having forgotten about his 'date' for the day, he mentally cursed as he realised the fact that they were both drenched like most others along the front row. He took a moment to glance at the state of his partner; the thin, dark blue hooded jacket he was wearing clung to his body and the white shirt underneath it seemed to stick to his skin like an extra layer. And his pants looked as if-

Aomine took a moment to mentally smack himself right.

"Fine. Just wet." he replied after a while, resisting the urge to peel off his shirt right then and there. Thankfully though, he had chosen to wear a plain black button up shirt with jeans. Nothing too drastically transparent. Kuroko on the other hand...

"The toilets should be over there next to the locker area. Shall we go and dry down?" Kuroko suggested, also wanting to change out of his wet clothes.

Aomine nodded and stood up, following Kuroko to the toilet area whilst the show continued to go on. As they arrived at the locker facility, the few people there gave them curious glances, though, already aware of why such two young men were soaked to the bone.

"I'll go get the towels." Kuroko offered, disappearing off into the bathroom, where the four hundred and fifty yen disposable towel dispenser was.

Aomine unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his skin. Not really caring whether his shirt became terribly creased or not, he twisted it and wrung out the water. Just as he shook it to get rid of extra droplets, Kuroko emerged from the toilet holding two white towels with the aquarium's logo.

"Here you go."

* * *

"Arghhh!" Momoi quietly screamed, almost pulling out her hair. "Stupid Dai-chan! Stop caring about yourself and pay more attention to Tetsu-kun!"

"Momo-chin, that's not very lady-like." Murasakibara said, casually eating another one of his snacks as usual.

The pink-haired manager pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "But, but - look at that...that idiot!" she exclaimed in frustration, "He should be shielding poor Tetsu-kun from lecherous eyes and keeping him warm!"

Kise nodded enthusiastically, "I completely agree! Aominecchi is a horrible date." he said, glaring at the unaware, soaked teen. "Kurokocchi was so much better off with me on our date." he added in.

Everyone including Akashi turned to him, staring at him in bewilderment.

"You asked Kuroko out on a date?" Midorima asked calmly, raising a brow.

Kise grinned, radiating bright energy from his glee alone. "No, Kurokocchi was the one who asked me out!"

Silence came as his reply. "Tetsuya did?" Akashi asked suddenly, curiously.

Kise nodded happily, his smile yet to fade as he recalled a similar incident during his amusement park date with Kuroko. "Yup! We went out just yesterday!"

* * *

**The day before  
**

Initially, Kise had panicked. Only slightly though. Who would've thought that a man in a giant bear costume holding balloons would accidentally push him over and cause him to accidentally squish his crepe against Kuroko's shirt whilst they were passing through a couples' love park?

Coincidence, really.

Kuroko seemed a little irked at the situation, but otherwise easily forgave Kise of an act he hadn't intentionally committed. Kise could only sigh in relief and profusely apologise.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, I'll go wet my handkerchief."

So he sped off to the water fountain not too far from the bench, wet the material and sped back.

"Thank god your wearing a black shirt though. It probably won't be too bad if it stains." Kise muttered under his breath, bending down to Kuroko's height as he quickly tried to wipe off the whipped cream smudged onto the shirt.

"It's fine, Kise-kun."

Kise smiled sheepishly and gently dabbed the wet handkerchief against the chest area. Thankfully, it didn't seem like it would leave a stain, though it was better safe than sorry, he thought.

"That should do it." Kise said, proud of his stain-removing skills. As he stood up, his eyes _unintentionally_ roamed over Kuroko's exposed collarbone which the shirt was worn right under.

He hadn't noticed how much more tanned his former team mate had become. Rather than the pale white he was used to seeing, it was now a more healthy, creamy colour. On top of that, it still seemed so smooth and delicate to the touch. Subconsciously, he lifted his hand, wanting to directly feel the silkiness of the skin under his fingertips. Kise knew it was wrong to do so. But he also knew, that he couldn't resist anymore-

"Kise-kun, are you alright?"

Kise snapped out of his hypnotized daze, wide-eyed for a moment or two.

"You seemed really out of it just then." Kuroko added on, tilting his head to the side curiously; _innocently_.

Kise mentally screamed, _"Don't do this to me, Kurokocchi~!"_

* * *

**With Aomine and Kuroko (present)**

"I'll go throw the towels away." Aomine offered, as Kuroko complied, handing over his used towel. **  
**

As the tanned male walked off casually to the bathroom's waste bin, Kuroko quickly glanced around quickly, before pulling his bag onto his lap. From the bottom of it, he pulled out _the _book.

"Where was that page..." he muttered to himself quietly, flipping through the pages.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Unbeknownst to him, Momoi and the others were still hiding a little further away, sadly unable to get any closer. Murasakibara lazily stared at the blue-haired boy pull out a thick book from his bag.

"What's that book Kuro-chin's reading?" he asked, unable to see from such a distance.

Momoi focused her gaze at the slightly visible title on the front cover. One of her main confidence points was her perfect eye sight, better than anyone else in the team she'd say so herself.

"How to..._ah_!"

The others glanced at her curiously, before proceeding to ignore her.

_"I get it! I see now..." _she thought to herself, smiling as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

At that moment, Momoi realised that she already knew the course of the next turn of the events. Somehow; maybe it was her woman's institution, she could guess the blue-haired boy's thoughts as she directed her gaze up to the sky, where grey rain clouds began to darken the afternoon sky.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_(Chapter) THREE: Come and get me, baby!_

* * *

**A/N:** Was supposed to be an AoKuro chapter, but somehow Kise/Kuro weaved its way in and...yeah. I do apologise for the long wait and the lengthy chapter - it wasn't my original intention, I promise. On another note, the next chapter will be the last and finally we find out the true motive behind Kuroko's actions (and the book).

Please drop a quick review and/or inform me of any mistakes I've bypassed, thanks!


End file.
